vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Tatterton
Troy Langdon Tatterton is a fictional character created by V. C. Andrews and continued by ghostwriter Andrew Neiderman in the bestselling novels in the Casteel series. Troy is the handsome and wealthy creator behind the inventions in the Tatterton Toy empire. He lives on the Farthingale estate in the cottage behind the maze. Premonitions Troy is reclusive and isolated when Heaven first meets him, shutting himself off from the outside world and living alone in his cottage. Heaven, however, begins to convince him to allow her into his life, only to discover that he has dreams of his own death and doesn't believe he will live much longer. He reveals that he dreamt of Leigh's death years ago, and doesn't understand why he goes on living when they were the same, both longing for things that can't be found in this world, and in a sense, Heaven. Troy and Heaven Troy and Heaven became lovers and intended to marry. Their happiness was cut short, however, when Tony revealed they were in fact uncle and niece, as he had raped Heavens mother, and was in fact Heaven's father. Devastated, Heaven went on to marry Logan Stonewall when she believed Troy had died, yet upon his return they had one more night together, resulting in the birth of their daughter Annie. Troy and Heaven never saw each other again, and when she died and was buried on the Farthingale estate, Troy was seen by his daughter as a ghost figure who visited Heaven's grave and wept for his lost love. Annie Stonewall ]] Annie Stonewall is Troy's daughter who was raised by Logan, and only later discovered the truth of her parentage after her mother's death. Annie and Troy became close, yet he never left Farthingale except for the birth of his grandchildren. Returned from the Dead Troy is said by Tony to have ridden Jillian's Arabian horse Abdulla Bar into the ocean, and died. It seems that his premonitions had at last come true, but ironically in the form of a suicide as he couldn't live without loving Heaven. An error occurs in the series, however, as Tony tells Heaven in Dark Angel (written by V. C. Andrews) that Troy's body was found, yet in [[Fallen Hearts]] ghostwriter Neiderman brings Troy back to life, reasoning that Troy faked his own death to find freedom and peace away from everyone he once knew.'' Fallen Hearts Troy makes a brief appearance. He has sex with Heaven, resulting in Annie's birth. Gates of Paradise Troy appears briefly again. He is first shown to be looking at Heaven and Logan's graves when Annie spots him from her bedroom window. He is then seen again at Tony's funeral where he reveals that he is alive and well and living in the cottage near the maze. He tells Annie the truth about her being his daughter and not Logan Stonewall, as she was led to believe and therefore she is not related to Luke Casteel Jr, meaning they could get married. Annie promises to visit Troy again. Web of Dreams Troy has passed away, never leaving his cottage, only on occasions like his daughter's wedding and the birth of his grandchildren. Troy is buried next to Heaven and Annie finds Leigh's diary in her Great-grandmother's room. Category:The Casteel Series Category:The Casteel Family Category:Heaven Casteel